Rin Fujoshi Kagamine
by LadyFan123
Summary: Rin suspiro, que bueno era tener una tutora Fujoshi con un tutor Fundashi y un hermano Uke. Rin nos cuenta sobre sus mangas Yaoi y su querida y extraña familia.


**Título: Rin Fujoshi Kagamine.**

 **Autora: LadyFan123.**

 **Summary: Rin suspiro, que bueno era tener una tutora Fujoshi con un tutor Fundashi y un hermano Uke. Rin nos cuenta sobre sus mangas Yaoi y su querida y extraña familia.**

 **Advertencia: mención del Yaoi, aparte de eso, todo normal.**

 **Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece, hago este fic con el fin de entretener.**

Una risa por lo bajo se escapo de sus labios, las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras la cama comenzaba a rechinar debido al movimiento que la rubia realizaba en el lugar.

Para Rin, ese era el momento perfecto, un momento que no debería interrumpirse ni con el mínimo sonido, debido a esto, tenía tanto la luz como la música apagada debajo de una fina manta para el frio.

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez, las palabras inentendibles salían de su boca diciendo cosas que solo ella entendería en su mente. Una y otra vez, su mueca cambiaba a una feliz o triste, ¿Por qué? Una simple razón.

¡Encontraría ese manga Yaoi*, sí o sí!

¡Llevaba meses buscándolo! ¡Meses en lo que solo conocía algunos personajes, ni siquiera el nombre del manga o incluso desconocía si tenía algún anime más fácil de ver! ¡Pero ella debía encontrarlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera! Pero luego de varios meses, encontró al precioso. Oculto entre una página de Facebook en la que se dedicaban a traducir y subir imágenes de ese tipo.

Estúpido, diría Luka. Asqueroso, diría Miku. Repugnante, diría Len. Hermoso, diría Kaito por más extraño que fuera. ¡Maravilloso! diría Rin.

¡El Yaoi era la cosa que le había abierto los ojos a otras posibilidades! ¡Ver dos hombre juntos era algo que ahora si mente llevaba más allá de la amistad!

Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que Len estaba hablando con Kaito y sin siquiera pensarlo grito: _"¡Eh! ¡¿Quién es el Seme_ * _?!"_ a pesar de que lo dijo involuntariamente, Len le había tirado una almohadón a la cara mientras que Kaito respondió con un simple "Yo" y una sonrisa dejando de este modo, al pequeño Len de Uke*.

El momento más feliz en la vida de Rin.

Y no solo lo descubrió porque Kaito lo dijo, ella misma lo había averiguado. Cuando tenía relaciones con su hermano, él comenzaba a sentir nervios y casi siempre intenta ocultarse, sus gestos son totalmente tiernos y su piel muy suave. Se podría decir que sus piernas eran exactamente a las de una mujer, finas y delicadas. Las expresiones de Len a la hora de masturbarse eran lo que más le gustaba a la rubia, ver como se mordía el labio y luego dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos eran su adoración.

Pero, recopilando a lo que estábamos.

Finalmente, encontró el manga. Abrió el archivo sin dudarlo.

 _ **Título: -**_ *

 _ **Creador (a): -**_

 _ **Summary: Luego de ingresar a una nueva escuela, - - tiene el sueño de poder conseguir a su chica indicada antes de graduarse de la universidad. Pero sus sueños se ven frustrados gracias a un chico pelirojo que comienza a hacerle la vida imposible. - tendrá que buscar alguna forma de librarse de ese chico… o tal vez, intentar conocerlo mejor.**_

 _ **Género: BL, masoquismo.**_

 _ **Link de descarga: -.**_

¡Ahí está! ¡El tan preciado link de descargar!

-¡Oh, mi querido mangita! ¡Finalmente voy a leerte!- Colocando una falsa expresión de tragedia seguida de una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera a mitad de la noche e incluso a mitad del día, la pequeña y adorable Rin hizo click sobre link.

Una página se abrió seguida de otras. La rubia cerró las que eran para simples anuncios y dejo la correspondiente.

Estuvo a punto de hacer Click en "Descargar", cuando sintió que alguien jalo la manta en la que se encontraba dejándola al descubierto.

-¡Rin! ¡Te dije que dejes de ver a esos hombre follando y vengas a limpiar la casa con tu hermano!- Gritó Meiko golpeando a la rubia en la cabeza con la palma abierta.

-¡Wah!- Rin cerró la computadora con un vivo sonrojo en el rostro. -¡Meiko! ¡En primer lugar, no estaban follando! ¡En segundo lugar, yo limpié sola ayer y nadie me ayudó! ¡Y en tercer lugar, apenas lo iba a descargar!- Gritó sin apartarse de la laptop abrazándola a su pecho con fuerza.

La castaña suspiro, soltando la manta. –Tienes razón.- Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. -¿Ya ibas a descargarlo?- Preguntó limpiando algo de sudor de su frente.

-Sí.- Respondió Rin abriendo la laptop nuevamente colocando sus dedos en el mouse. –En eso estoy.- Finalizó haciendo click en descargar.

-De acuerdo.- Meiko se levanto de la cama tomando el cepillo que anteriormente había dejado contra la pared. –pero al menos, enciende la luz y acomoda tu cama, este lugar parece una cueva gracias a tu hermano.

Meiko salió de la habitación silbando cualquier canción que llegara a su mente.

La rubia suspiro, que bueno era tener una tutora Fujoshi* con un tutor Fundashi* y un hermano Uke. Es que simplemente no podía ver dos hombres sin comenzar a balbucear e intentar adivinar quién era el Uke y quién era el Seme entre los dos.

Luego de eso, Len comenzó a llamarla: Rin _"Fujoshi"_ Kagamine.

 **¡Tataran! Gelou (?)**

 **Yaoi: Relación homosexual que se da entre dos chicos.**

 **Seme: El que hace de hombre en la relación, también conocido como "Tachi". En pocas palabras, el que la mete 7w7.**

 **Uke: Lo contrario a Seme, es el que recibe 7w7. También conocido como "Neko".**

 **-: Es donde debería ir el nombre de la obra y autor además de los nombres del personaje principal de la obra, pero tenía mucha pereza para inventar algo en ese momento XD.**

 **Fujoshi: Chica que le gusta y/o ve Yaoi.**

 **Fundashi: Chico que le gusta y/o ve Yaoi.**

 **Bueno, ese es el glosario de mi lindo one-shot *sonríe alegremente*. Debo agregar una pequeña cosita… *se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido* para los que quieran leer otra de mis historias, pueden revisar en mi perfil, encontraran una más de Vocaloid por si les apetece.**

 **¡Y para los seguidores de "XXX" quiero avisarles que ya actualice! ¡El capítulo 10 ya está disponible!**

 **No quiero alargar demasiado esta nota por lo que me despido.**

 **Visiten mi perfil n.n/**

 **Se despide: LadyFan123**


End file.
